<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>milk by undread</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440404">milk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/undread/pseuds/undread'>undread</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, author is just venting guys, first time publishing online idk how to put that the ishimondo is just implied but its just implied, this aint subtle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:07:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/undread/pseuds/undread</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>how was the view from your shelf?<br/>did you ever believe in yourself?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>milk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything in life is temporary. Relationships, objects, bonds- it's all temporary. Even life itself is temporary, something that could easily be snuffed out in an instant. Kiyotaka was acutely aware of that, aware of how fickle his life was, aware of how-</p><p>How he could die, and the world would keep spinning. Life would go on, he just... wouldn't be there. Mondo would mourn, not all of his classmates would but Mondo would mourn, surely. Takaaki wouldn't care, would he? His life was so full of stress, he was a police officer, he had so much to do. His life was so full of disappointment anyways, with Kiyotaka being the failure of the son he was, he wouldn't even notice another disappointment. He wouldn't notice if his failure son just disappeared.</p><p>Knives, ropes, ledges, pills. Such messy ways to go. Kiyotaka wanted to go, but he figured the least he could do if he was going to burden others with his body would be to make it clean. He originally thought pills would be the simplest, cleanest way, but research proved him otherwise. <em>Foul.</em> Ultimately, if Kiyotaka waited out his life- which was not an attractive option- he would have no choice of how he went, however Kiyotaka's mind was blank as he tried to think of a clean way to go. He would think of one eventually, when the time was right. Maybe sooner, maybe later.</p><p>Death would catch him eventually. Mondo would cry, he doesn't cry but he would shed tear after tear seeing Kiyotaka's corpse. Takaaki would ask for him to be buried with the rest of the family- next to his failure grandfather, the failure grandson. Death catches us all, maybe not always when we want it. But it catches us. It's waiting.</p><p>Of that, Kiyotaka was aware.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>